


The Contract

by Lust_is_sinful7



Category: BTS/Reader - Fandom, BTS/yn, The Contract - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, BTS/YN - Freeform, Bangtan Boys | BTS Concert(s), Borahae, Bts/reader - Freeform, Bulletproof Boyscouts - Freeform, F/M, I purple you, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts fanfiction, bts fics, bts imagine, bts smut, btsff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_is_sinful7/pseuds/Lust_is_sinful7
Summary: The contract was valid for one night; anything more would be based on the results of that night.What happens when you realize that a physical connection can be more meaningful than any emotional connection you have had in the past? How is it that life throws you a curve ball right when you think you have figured it out? And what's even more intriguing is how can that curve ball be in the form of a very meticulous, driven and handsome individual? Can anything ever be just physical?
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS ARMY(s)/Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook/ARMY, Jungkook/Reader, Jungkook/Y/N
Kudos: 7





	1. A Night of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Readers! 
> 
> This story contains mature content so please read at your own risk!   
> Don't be a silent reader and let me know what you think, if you like, please like, comment and share!   
> Be Kind! 
> 
> I Purple you!!!

Jungkook wanted to impress Y/N tonight. He was excited he was going to see her after what seemed like forever, but he was also anxious that after tonight he might never see her again. He had to be good enough to make her orgasm, and this past week he had studied the female body’s anatomy because he really did want to see her again. One week without contact had felt like torture, he wondered how much worse it would be never seeing her again. He dressed in a black suit, black shirt. He wore the same cologne he had worn to see her all those times before. Before her, this was his red carpet cologne, now he would always think of it as her cologne. He wore his Jeager to adorn his wrist and combed his wavy dark locks to one side. As he approached the mirror he hoped it was enough and drove to their suite.  
He got there at 4 p.m and started preparing everything. He had ordered flowers to adorn the room, they didn’t smell strong but gave it a soft subtle smell. He had ordered the most expensive wine the hotel had and made sure there were robes for both of them. He brought the most sexual and sensitive music he could find and thought that might help in case they both got nervous. He didn’t want it to be so quiet it made her uncomfortable. He had gone all out for this night and he was resolved it would be memorable.  
As he looked around to make sure everything was done right he dimmed the lights and opened the window to the balcony that looked out to the city and into the Thames. He wanted her to know he made an effort and city lights seemed to be one of her favorite things. He remembered how her eyes gleamed as she explained herself; he smiled to himself at her simplicity.  
Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and in two strides he was there opening it.  
There she was, standing as beautiful as ever in a red gown. It looked like they had the same thought in the way they dressed. The gown was long with a slit on the side that went above her knee and displayed her long beautiful legs. She wasn’t wearing any make up and wore her hair in a braid with loose strands that adorned her face perfectly. The gown was strapless and had a bow in the back. No straps were to be found, he wondered if she was wearing a bra and his member twitched at the thought.  
“Hey.” She smiled shily.  
“You look, wow” he was dumbfounded.  
“You look handsome too,” she looked at him, “suits suit you.” She smiled at the pun, he did too.

As he guided her inside she noticed how the lights were dimmed and it was getting dark outside, she was excited but she was also very nervous. Only one person had seen her naked before, what if he didn’t like her…  
“I’m nervous,” she noted a little too quickly.  
With soft endearing eyes he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want too.”  
“I do,” she affirmed, “I’m just nervous because only one person has seen me naked before and he didn’t like me very much.”  
She was scared he would be the same way, but she understood, “You are beautiful, whoever that was clearly had terrible taste.”  
She smiled at his comment. Swiftly he moved to the music player and began to play slow piano music.He hoped it would calm her and himself because his heart was beating out of his chest.  
“Dance with me, darling.”  
He got her small hand in his and set his left hand on the small of her back. Slowly they began swaying back and forth to the rhythm. He held her close enough he could feel her pressed to him and it was beginning to hurt. He slowly grabbed her check with his right hand and kissed her. Slow at first and tender. Both of her hands went up to his chest and around his neck as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Slowly she walked them to the bed, when the back of his knees were right next to the bed she started undoing his tie and took his jacket off. She kicked her shoes to the side as he did the same. Still in the passionate kiss she unbuttoned his shirt slowly and took it off. Her hands ran down his chest and on to his abdomen sending shivers down his spine. He had never felt a touch so extreme as hers. She began to unbuckle his belt as he took his watch off. Once the belt was unbuckled he noticed she still had too much clothes on. Kissing along her jaw and the small of her neck he unzipped her dress on the back and it fell. She was still feeling the lack of confidence in the beauty of her body but she resolved he had to make a choice. So she pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her body.

There were scars on her thighs, stomach and some between her breasts but that just made her more beautiful. He looked up at her and told her she was beautiful. While sitting down he kissed her stomach and focused on his next task at hand, her strapless bra. He wanted to nibble on her nipples and make her moan for him. She had another idea, so she sat on him with her legs on each side and began kissing along his jaw and down to his neck. This made him want her even more. In one swift movement he pinned her on the bed in a soft way and pulled his pants down. She decided since he had taken them off she too should take her bra off so she did and threw it on the side of the bed. He was anxious to know what it was like to be inside her but he wanted to make her just as crazy as she was making him before that. So he nibbled softly on each one of her nipples slowly and continued to kiss her stomach and neck. He was just in his boxers and she just wore her red lined panties but he wanted them off and so did she. She tugged down his boxers with her hands and widened her eyes as she realized how big he was. It made sense she thought to herself, he was a big guy, of course he would be big everywhere. With his member free of the clothes that naturally surround it he wanted inside her now. He had an argument inside her head, the reasonable part won. Making him realize he had to be slow and careful because this was her first time in almost three years.  
Slowly he pulled her panties down and realized she had a tattoo on her hip, in small letters was “Fear God Alone” next to a dove. He wanted to kiss every part of her body so that’s what he did. He started kissing her on her hips where the tattoo stood. He never thought she would have a tattoo but he wasn’t surprised. She was daunting, he then wondered what she thought of his tattoos. Focused, he kissed her inner thighs that made her breaths shaky and inconstant. He loved that he was finally doing this to her. He then remembered he had to make this memorable so he could see her again. So with his very slick tongue he licked up her sex. He then nibbled on the small of her clit and heard her moan. It was a lovely sound and he wanted to hear it again, so he continued, with a little more urgency but still as soft as possible given how delicate that member is. His cock was throbbing once he realized she was oozing wetness. He continued on her clit and saw as she rolled her eyes, arched her back and her toes curled. He knew she was close and he had to push for this because he needed to see her again, so he continued his swift movements with his tongue until she began shaking and he saw the white liquid dripping. This meant he would see her again, and that made him ecstatic. He liked the ooze from her and got on top of her, with a smirk he looked into her eyes and playfully commented, “Looks like I get to see you again, Love.”

She was still coming down from her high so she just nodded. As she was coming down he continued to nibble on her nipples until she was down. Then he kissed up her jaw and whispered in her ear, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He wanted reassurance.  
In between breaths and with a shaky voice she replied, “Yes, just go slow. Please”  
With that he could no longer contain himself so he lined up at her entrance. He wasn’t inside her yet but this had already been a memorable experience. Slowly he began to enter her. As he was going in he was kissing her neck and telling her how beautiful she is. He heard her moan a loud once he was completely inside. She felt so tight and good. He wanted to move but even if this was all he got it still was the best sex he ever had. He didn’t want to hurt her so he said, “Tell me when it’s okay to move and if I’m hurting you; tell me and I’ll stop.  
She wrapped one arm on the back of his neck and brought him down for a kiss. “You can move,” she said.  
And so it began, the quiet dance between them. With music in the background that made every feeling deeper, he heard her moans and he too couldn’t contain some as well. She was just so exquisite. He would wait a thousand life times of abstinence if he could have sex like this. He never thought it could be so raw and passionate. He thrusted in and out of her and she lost her senses, sex had been good in the past but this was unimaginable. She had orgasmed on her own, but this time he made her orgasm and he was so caring. It was rough and smooth at the same time. As he thrusted faster she felt another orgasm come and again let her release, he felt as her walls contracted. Being inside her while she was in that high was amazing. They continued like that with just moans and kisses all around until she orgasmed for a third time and he couldn’t contain himself so he did too. He remembered he wasn’t wearing a condom but she had said she was on birth control so he finished inside her and it was the greatest feeling.

Their breaths were ragged and fast, slowly calming down. He was still on top of her and once she was on her full senses she realized his body on hers felt comfortable. It was firm and strong but soft at the same time. He too loved being like this but he realized she was small and he didn’t want to hurt her. Slowly he moved to lay next to her and wrapped the covers around them. She was just looking up at the ceiling, he hoped she wasn’t thinking this was a mistake. Shakily he asked, “What are you thinking?”

She turned to look at him and smiled, “I think I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”  
He laughed, it was the first time she had heard him laugh this carelessly. Most of the time he was serious or smirking, he looked younger laughing.  
“I can carry you around, you know.”  
“I’m pretty heavy,” she sighed, “I don’t think you’re strong enough to carry me.” She stated in a playful tone that hinted a challenge.  
He loved a challenge and he could tell from her form. “Really?” he raised an eyebrow.  
She moved her shoulders and said “I don’t know”  
He thought for a second then swiftly moved on top of her and rolled them out of bed with his hands on her legs holding her by her stomach. He smirked and said, “Surprised?”  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, “Very, what do you want for proving me wrong?” she questioned.  
“You” he stated and laid back down, this time her head rested on his arm and with his other hand he intertwined their fingers.  
“What are you thinking??” she questioned, he didn’t realize he had been deep in thought.  
“You orgasmed three times.” He said with a smirk.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting someone is strange, getting to know them is sometimes difficult, especially if they don't want you to know them. Life has a way of bringing us close to those who we run away from, for some reason, Y/N finds herself opening up to this stranger who she only really knows in bed. Jungkook finds himself a little more interested in Y/N than he has ever been in anyone before, can he break down her walls? Can she ever begin to see him as more than just a great fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will contain graphic sexual descriptions, so please be advised.   
> All of this is just part of my imagination, let me know what you think?

Jungkook: I get to request to meet three more times if I’m not mistaken. Meet me?  
Y/N stared at her phone not really knowing what to do, she had an amazing time though and she always kept her promises.  
Y/N: Time and Place?  
Jungkook: The same hotel, same suite. Today at 6p.m.  
Y/N: See you then.  
Jungkook smiled and called the hotel to make the reservation. He set out to get everything set up in a different way than what she had seen last night. There was only one lamp on since the city was pretty bright. He decided to leave the window open that way it could illuminate the room. He had Netflix ready on the smart TV in case she was nervous or awkward. He ordered the same bottle of wine he had purchased last night and waited.

At 5:55 p.m he heard a knock on the door and his heart began beating faster in his chest. He got up and walked to open the door. Things would go smoother this time, he figured although part of him was anxious. Opening the door she looked up from the floor and smiled wearily at him, “Hey” she stated simply.  
He smiled, “Hey,” he noticed today she was wearing a shorter dress than he had seen her wear before. It was mid-thigh and beige with long sleeves. It was tight, close enough he could see all of her curves and some heeled booties with a black backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked sexy, he thought to himself but noticed the way she walked, it was different.  
Almost as if in pain and her eyes weren’t as bright as they normally were. “You alright?” he asked.  
“Yeah, it was just a long day is all,” she hesitated.  
He wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him, speaking softly in her ear, “We can reschedule, if you want.”  
“No, I’m fine, just mentally tired.” She looked up at him and smiled.  
Suddenly he heard a gurgling noise coming from her stomach, she widened her eyes and looked down embarrassed, it was then he noticed she was blushing. He found it endearing but was a little concerned so he questioned, “Are you hungry?”  
Looking away, “I was so busy with work I forgot to eat,” she breathed, “but I’ll be fine, I’ll eat when I go home.”  
He looked at her thinking he didn’t want her to go home tonight, he wanted her to stay with him, and he would do anything in his power to make that happen, so he smirked and raised an eyebrow, “You should eat, I don’t want you to pass out on me halfway, and trust me,” he got close to her ear and in a whisper said, “tonight will be very different.”  
At his words she felt like she melted, she wanted him deep inside her like last night. She squirmed thinking about last night’s endeavors. He was right, she wanted to have the energy to keep up with him.  
“Okay,” she whispered back.  
“I’ll order you room service,” he walked toward the table next to the bed and handed her a menu, “what would you like?”  
“I’m not eating alone,” she accused.  
“Okay,” he thought he might be able to do the half date thing, “We’ll order food and I have Netflix on, we can watch while we wait.”  
She smiled, “Sounds lovely,” kicking her booties off she walked over to the bed and laid down flicking through the shows on Netflix.  
He smiled at the sight, she looked relaxed, almost comfortable, “So what do you want to eat?” he questioned.

He ordered the chicken costalleta with mashed potatoes for her and a steak with fries for him. When the food got there they ate and talked more about their favorite shows and music. She explained how she always preferred chicken to steak, although she could enjoy a steak once in a while. He told her about how his mom taught him to cook when he was younger and he made these amazing ribs she should try sometime. By the time they were done they realized it was almost 8 p.m. They kept talking once they were done and drank some wine, they at around 8:30 she went into the restroom, brushed her teeth and got ready for what they were here for. When she got out she noticed he was sitting on the edge of the bed focused on the show, she smiled at how handsome he looked, even from afar. How he sat with such confidence and how even there, unknowingly her heart beat faster every time she looked at him. He was focused, but so relaxed, he looked much younger than his actual age, although his actions were those of a real adult.  
Slowly she walked and stood in front of him, blocking his view from the TV. He smiled looking up at her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on him. Slowly she brought her face close to his, nose to nose she thought about kissing him and made the motions, then pulled her face away and smiled.  
He raised an eyebrow and met his lips to hers. She kissed him back softly and loved how his hands moved from her waist to her legs, down to the bottom seam of her dress. Slowly he brought his hands under the dress and rested each one on each of her buttcheeks. He was already so aroused but he remembered the deal. He was down to two nights more after this one, he had to make them more. Slowly she moved her hands down to remove his shirt and unbuckle his pants. He then pulled her dress off her and stared at her. He realized she was wearing navy blue calvin kleins, the matching set. He was so turned on by seeing her this way he unstrapped her bra and nibbled on her nipples, bringing soft sighs from her. He wanted to be inside her, feel her, forget everything and just experience her.   
He pulled her off him and told her to get on the bed and on her knees, she didn’t hesitate, she obeyed. Not that she didn’t like being in control, but she was excited to know what it was like to be under his control. He looked down at her and started nibbling and kissing each of her cheeks making the anticipation unbearable. Then he pulled his pants off and his boxers down and stood between her legs. She was anxious to feel him inside her, yes it was sore to walk after but the pleasure he gave her was like none before. Slowly he pulled her panties to the side and ran two fingers up and down her sex, feeling how moist it was he lined himself on her entrance. In a husky voice, “I don’t want to make love right now, I want to fuck you. Stop me if you feel I’m going too hard.”

She couldn’t talk; she just shook her head, slowly he went deep inside her causing her to moan out in pleasure. He started thrusting in and out of her slowly and first, one hand on the sensitive part of her clit. He pulled her up so they were both on their knees, in this position he hit her g-spot perfectly and slowly she felt her orgasm build up. He didn’t stop, he continued grunting as her walls constricted and she let go. It was so strong she had to get on all fours, he began to thrust faster and faster causing her to orgasm three more times. He wanted to let go too but it was too pleasurable, he wanted to see her more than once. He knew just how to work her body and he wanted to use that to his advantage. As she was coming down from her high he turned her around so she was laying at the edge of the bed. He thrusted even deeper inside and pulled her legs over his shoulders. It was a different kind of pleasure, he hit spots she didn’t even know she had, and he too discovered different layers of pleasure. This way she came two more times, on the third one he too let go inside her and laid there on top of her with her legs on his waist. He smiled on her ear and in short breaths, “You owe me six more.” She was still high in all her senses; she just nodded her head yes.  
It was silent except for both of their ragged breathing, last night was amazing she thought but today was another level. Slowly they moved so they were both on the bed with the covers over them, she wasn’t shy, she just needed a minute to recover.

Coming down from their ecstasy they both laid in silence staring at the ceiling. He gained six more days tonight but he wanted them to be more than just sex, he wanted to spend time with her outside the bedroom but he didn’t want the events of last night to repeat themselves since she had made it clear this was just physical. As he turned his head to look at her and what she was doing he saw how she was glowing but she looked tired, still like this she was beautiful. She always was. “It’s not fair you know,” she turned toward him.  
Turning his whole body to look at her, “What isn’t?” He was confused.  
She smiled, “The deal; you’re more experienced.” She hesitated, “You know you’re going to make me orgasm, you’re taking advantage of me if you really think about it.”  
“Really?” he raised an eyebrow, “If I remember clearly, this was your deal and your terms.”  
She smiled back at the irony of how this had come to bite her in the ass, not that she was complaining, “I know but I don’t usually lose.”  
He smirked, “Maybe you had never met anyone as good as you, looks like I’m competition,” he continued, “I, too, never lose.”  
This brought a smile to her face, it was interesting how he could banter and keep up with her sass like not many people could before.  
“You want to know something funny?” she questioned, turning back on her back facing the ceiling.  
“Sure,” he kept looking at her.  
“I’ve only ever slept with one person before you,” he was shocked at this. “We had sex for about 3 years and he never once brought me to an orgasm,” she hesitated, “the first time I orgasmed was by myself, in the shower, about 8 months ago.”

His eyes got wide as he came to see how she was opening up about something. He was happy he was the second guy but he didn’t want to think of someone else touching her the way he had, the thought was unbearable. Part of him was happy he was the first to make her orgasm, that must be a sign he thought to himself. He wanted to ask her so many questions but settled on neutral ground, “Do I get to see that one day?”  
“What?”  
“You, making yourself orgasm in the shower,” he laughed, “How do you even do it?”  
She looked at him, bluntly, “Are you making fun of me?”  
He stopped laughing, “No,” he got closer to her, “I just try picturing how it would happen and none of the images in my head make sense.”  
She looked at him, “Maybe one day I’ll show you, but I’ll have to tie you up.”  
His pupils dilated and he was inches from her face, “Anything you want.” He kissed her softly and tender.  
They were both tired and it was dark out but she should be going home. He pulled her close to him and laid her head on his chest and held her close. She was very comfortable and very tired, he really had drained her, she smiled at this.  
“I should be going, pass me my dress please?” she started.  
“You look very tired I don’t think you’d make it out the door, here.” He said passing her his shirt. “I’m sure it’ll be more comfortable than a tight dress.”  
She took it and put it on without question, she was tired. “Maybe I’ll rest my eyes for 5 minutes then,” she smelled the shirt and laid back on his chest. “You always smell so good.”  
“Thank you,” he smiled, “I like how my shirt looks on you,” he slowly moved his hand down her spine, “you look better than me in it.”  
“I look good in everything,” she noted dozing off.  
He saw her fall asleep on him and as she turned to her side, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He wouldn’t tell her just yet but their bodies fit together perfectly, it was as if they were made for each other. With a smile on his face and the beautiful girl in his arms he too doze off.

It was 2:51 a.m when she woke up. As she opened her eyes she noticed someone was hugging, she remembered where she was and who was hugging her. She turned to look at him, sleeping he looked much younger. His disheveled hair made him seem like the pretty boy next door, the American heartthrob although he wasn’t American. He looked young with no care in the world, she liked how his jaw was sharp and his face was always clean shaven. Slowly she touched his face, it was so soft, his eyebrows dark and full just like his lips… his very tender and soft lips she thought. Then she remembered she shouldn’t look at him like that, this was just physical attraction she reminded herself. Although today before the sex they had spent a lovely time, he was caring and loving like she had never experienced before. Slowly she tried pulling his arm from her but he subtly and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her once he saw her.  
“Hey,” he smiled running one hand through his hair, he looked so handsome without even trying she noticed.  
“I should be going,” she said getting up. He grabbed her wrist and swiftly pulled her back to bed, “You look so sexy in that shirt,” she smiled.  
“Thanks, you look so sexy out of it,” she pecked his lips. He wanted her, again.  
Swiftly he pulled her on top of him, “I’m sexy?” he questioned.  
“Very, very sexy,” she said already noticing the bulge on his boxers.  
She then bend down to kiss him, with one hand he swiftly pulled her panties down and slid his hands up under the shirt and unstrapped her bra and threw it to the side.  
“Hey!” she yelled half-heartedly. He shut her up by bringing her face down to his and kissing her again, he was becoming inpatient and she knew this. Slowly with both hands she pulled down his boxers and set his member free while still on top of him.  
He ran his hands up and down her body and wanted inside her but he wanted her to do it this time. So he teased her clit, slowly at first and then a bit faster, when she was about to reach her high he stopped. “What are you doing?” she questioned a bit irritated.  
“Nothing,” he smirked knowing what he was doing.  
“Don’t you want me,” she whispered in his ear, this made him even harder.  
“Of course I do, but what do you want?” he questioned. He wanted to see if she would make him beg, if she would get up and be even more irritated or if she would take what she wanted.  
With one hand she began to jerk him off, he noticed her hand was small but it worked so wonderfully. Then she aligned herself and his tip and slowly put his tip inside her.  
She began riding only his tip and it was making him crazy, he wanted to be balls deep inside her and this was not enough. As she tortured him she kissed along his jaw waiting to see what kind of response he would give her. He placed his hands on her hips and in a swift movement he brought her down completely. She half moaned half screamed and smiled while she kissed him. Next to his ear, “It’s my turn now.” He almost released at how sexy the words came out of her mouth. She then pulled his shirt off her and was naked before him, the sight was incredible to him. She was riding him naked and he was just enjoying every part of her. After making her orgasm two times, he sat up and while she rode him he kissed her neck and nibbled on her perfect breasts. She continued to ride him until they orgasmed together. This time she was the one resting on top of him and she noticed he was so comfortable to be one. Back from their high he passed her his shirt and she just put her panties back on.  
“Stay,” he said while she was still on top of him. It wasn’t a question although his voice was shaky and he was scared. It also wasn’t a statement, because he wasn’t sure she would listen or run like the night before. It was a plead.  
She furrowed her brows and looked away deep in thought. Inside she was debating on whether she should leave and go to sleep in her own bed or sleep next to this man who was telling her to stay. So many things to consider, but she was already here she told herself. It’s not practical to go home at this time she told herself. It’s just one night she told herself, this will never happen again she told herself. It’s just one night and it’s just physical she told herself. Deep deep down, she knew it was a lie, she knew she would stay because she loved the way his arms wrapped around her. She loved the way their bodies fit perfectly, she knew she stayed because even if for one day, she wanted to know what it was like to wake up next to him.  
“Okay.” She said and pushed him to lay on his chest. “Just tonight” she said, more to herself.  
That night she dreamt of a path into a city she had never seen with cherry blossom flowers along the path. There was a little boy at the end of the path, and he smiled and waved at her, motioning her to come toward him.  
That morning he was awake before she was, in the sunlight she looked angelic he thought to himself. He was hard, he always was in the morning, but he didn’t want to wake her. Then he realized maybe they could spend the day together, he forgot to ask her last night if she was working today but didn’t think she would have stayed if she did. So he untangled himself and slowly went under the covers. He slowly pulled her panties and spread her legs. She was still asleep so he began licking up and down her sex. Nibbling softly on her clit, she began breathing a little harder but was still fast asleep. He wondered if she maybe thought she was dreaming, he wanted her awake but he couldn’t wake her up so he kept kissing and made her more and more wet. Then he kissed up her stomach and nibbled on her jaw and her nipples slowly and sensually. He lined himself on her entrance and entered her with a grunt. She moaned slowly opening her eyes and realizing what was happening. “Good morning,” he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
She kept moaning but didn’t reply, she was too focused on how big he was and how tender he was being. Once they were done they were both sitting down on the bed and her legs were wrapped around his waist.  
As their breaths became even she pecked him on the check, “Good morning.” She smiled.  
“I love waking up like this,” she noted.  
“Maybe we should do this more often,” he said hopeful pressing his forehead to his.  
“Maybe,” she replied breathlessly...


End file.
